College Years
by dreamon365
Summary: Spencer is in college, and she meets a teacher that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Can the ticking of the clock get any fucking louder? Why is it that it always seems that when your trying to not pay attention and actually try to sleep the clock sounds like a bomb going off in your ears? Why the hell did I schedule a class at 9 in the morning? and English? REALLY? I know I shouldn't have gone out with that girl last night..but damn she was worth it..but on a Monday..well they don't call it a manic Monday for nothing, and she did promise she would be thirsty Thursday..ha..damn my head hurts, note to self NO MORE CLASSES BEFORE 12! I am sitting in my class and unfortunately it is one of my classes that the teacher could actually notice if I were asleep, not my lecture math class of 1000. Who plans those anyways? Math can't be a lecture class of 1000..English could be a lecture class of 1000, but it's not. So here I am sitting in the second seat right in the middle of the classroom. Since there are only 30 of us in the class, it is fairly obvious that I am nodding off. To top things off the teacher knows everyone by name. I hate small classes in college. If you miss a class the teacher doesn't care..but you come in the next day and you get the odd death glare because you were obviously not there last time. I look at the clock again because I really couldn't care less about whatever the teacher is talking about..even though she is hot, but thats not the point. She is engaged, or married, I really don't know..she has a diamond ring on her left hand..so ya. The clock read 10:25, great..the next five minutes are going to go by soooooo slow. I decide to actually pay attention for those five minutes. The teacher is going on about something that is due next week, but I don't have any idea what she is talking about..damn shoulda been paying attention..She dismisses class and I have to go talk to her about what I missed..

"Um..Ms. Davies, I wasn't sure about the assignment you just gave, could you explain it to me again?" I try to play it off smoothly and make it seem like I was paying attention.

"Well, Ms. Carlin. If you weren't obviously hungover beyond belief in my class, I might let you in on what we were talking about, but since you are..it's on the website." Fail. Am I that easy to read?

"Ok, well thank you for you time Ms. Davies. I'll make sure to not let it happen again" ha..yea right..

"I'm sure you won't." she tells me slyly. Before I can make it all the way out the door she stops me, "Oh, and Ms. Carlin."

"Yes?"

"Next time, when you get so drunk that you come to my class to sleep it off, because I'm sure you will..just don't think out loud..and I'm sure she was worth it."

"Damn it"

"Yea..well..see you Thursday Ms. Carlin..it sounds like its going to be a good time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Was she flirting with me? The rest of that day I couldn't help but think about that class. It's only noon on a Tuesday and I have to wait until 9 Thursday to see her again. Why am I wanting to see my professor again? I need a nap. So thats what I think I'll do.

I head back to my dorm and go into my room and my roommate is there. Side note on my roommate real quick. She is nice, her name is Emily, but we are completely opposites. She is the perfect barbie type, while I'm by no means ugly, but I prefer the rebel side of life and not the pink side. She likes pink...a lot. The first time I saw her it was seriously a scene out of Legally Blonde. She was decked out in pink. Thank God she doesn't have a little dog..or if she does thank God the dorms don't allow little dogs..I like big dogs. Big enough that you can't carry them in anything that is more expensive than the dog itself. We get along fine..when she is actually there. She was fine with me being gay, but her boyfriend wasn't too keen about it. Some theory about me turning her..not gonna happen. Anyways, back to the present..I get into my room and she is there..and the boy toy. Aiden. ew. The perfect Ken to go to Barbie. They are sitting in the middle of the floor working on something, to be honest I'm actually surprised he made it into college. I have maybe heard two complete sentences come out of him. Maybe. But I guess sports count for something, which is how he got into UCLA.

I climb into my bed and try to sleep. Key word..try.

"Hey Spencer..you asleep?" AHHH now I'm not..

"No, Emily..what's up?"

"Um, well..I don't want to be rude..but it's me and Aiden's 3 month..and we kind of want some privacy..so could we get some privacy?" SERIOUSLY?

"Oh..ok. I'll leave" Why can't you leave..IT IS my room too!-is what I would have said if I had a backbone..but I don't want to be rude to a person I have to spend the rest of the year with.

"Sorry, but we really don't have anywhere else to go. You're the best roommate ever!"

"Thanks Emily, that means..sooo much" I tell her sarcasm dripping from every word. I turn to Aiden to see if he has any words of wisdom, ha I crack my self up..

"Ya, thanks Spence"

"Bye" I direct at Emily. "Don't call me that ass wipe". And then I leave because I so don't want to be anywhere near that room right now, because I have a pretty good feeling I know what they are going to do.

I get past the threshold of the doorway and look at my phone for the time. 12:30. Lunch time. I swing by the union to grab a sandwich and go to sit on a bench somewhere on campus because it is the perfect California day. Sunny and a high of 75. Perfect. I find the perfect bench. It is under a tree and a little off the beaten path, so nobody is around. I take out my ipod and put my headphones in. Muse begins to flood my world as I eat my lunch in peace. Or so I thought.

Halfway through my sandwich, I sense someone coming up from behind me. I turn around and see Ms. Davies. heh, total fantasy possibility right here. She sees me and begins talking and I frantically pull out my headphones and ask her what she just said.

"Excuse me?" I try to act polite

"I said..'I got thirsty'."

"Good for you?" I don't know why the hell she is telling me this.

"No, Ms. Carlin..Spencer if I may. It is good for you."

I look at her with a 'huh' look on my face and she just sits there and tells me to finish my lunch because I will need my strength.


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: some racy topics...its not full M rating..but almost..just an fyi. **_

* * *

I was still looking at her with a confused face. What did she mean by I'll need my energy for later? If she was thirsty why didn't she just go to a vending machine? Why is she sitting so close to me? Why is my teacher so fucking hot?

I finished my sandwich and she took my trash and threw it in the bin behind her and then grabbed my hand. "Let's go".

Alrighty then. We got up and started walking, but she had let go of my hand when we started to get around people.

"So how old are you?" she asked me.

"22..how old are you?" It might be inappropriate to ask a woman how old she is..but she started it. And yes, I know how childish that sounds.

"26..You're a senior I'm guessing?"

"Yea..why?"

"Why are you taking a first year English class then?"

"I just needed hours to fill my schedule to stay a full time student..and your class was the only one that would fit without me changing everything else." I told her honestly

"So you aren't really interested in English?"

"Haha no. I'm majoring in Biochemical Engineering with a minor in Math. English isn't really my thing..but it was a beginner class so why not bump up my GPA."

"Well then. I guess since you aren't going to be in my class for much longer..seeing as it is the second part of the semester..I can be honest with you."

"Honesty is always a good choice." What? It's true.

We had arrived to the building on campus that her office was in and we went up to it. Once we were in her office, she motioned for me to sit down in a chair. So I did. Then she sat on her desk and crossed her legs. I got a very nice quick view of her pussy but then it was gone. I did note that she likes to go commando. Nice touch I thought..or nice like to touch..hehe

"I like you. I think you are drop dead gorgeous with a little bit of a rebel attitude but not too much. I personally would like to fuck you on every surface of this office right now. I would like to make you cum and cum until you can't cum anymore because I have given you that many outstanding orgasms that you can't think straight. Then once I do that, I'll do it again and again and again, because you are just that fuckable. But I can't do that because I have office hours starting at 1:30 and then a class right after..and the little fact that it is against the University policy for students and teachers to date..or fuck..or fuck and date..but I don't give two shits about the rules..so if you'd be up for it, I want to see you later? I get done with my last class at 6."

Wow. Blunt. "Yea, I would definitely be up for it"

"Great! My Place?" Oh my God! This seriously can't be happening. I feel like a kid that just walked up to a toy store. Oh the possibilities.

"Yea, that works" I choke out.

"Ok good, here's my address." She hands me a piece of paper with an address written on it with a phone number also.

"Thanks. See you at 6."

Just as I was leaving she grabbed my hand and pulled me back into a searing kiss. She dominated the kiss immediately and I completely surrendered to her. There was a knock on the door and we separated. It was 1:30 and that was her first appointment.

"Well, I'll see you later" She said in a noticeably deeper and huskier voice. Shit this was going to be hard waiting 4 hours.

I left her office and went back to my dorm room only to find Emily and Aiden half naked on her bed.

"Emily, I really need some sleep. Could y'all do that at his place..or not at all?" I lied..about the sleep part, not the having sex in my room part..ew..because I had some serious business to take care of. One being the ache and puddle between my legs, and two I had to find a stunning outfit for tonight.

Luckily Emily and Aiden left, albeit in a not very good mood, but who cares. On to better things. First of all take care of this growing problem I have.

* * *

**Next chapter will be M...brace yourselves. **

Comments Please?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: M rating..**_

* * *

I was laying on my bed in a post-orgasmic bliss. I was borderline awake, and I was planning on letting sleep taking over me any minute now. I glanced at the clock right real quick and it was 2:30. I planned on sleeping for an hour and a half. Leaving me enough time to actually get ready and look somewhat good..and then it happened..sleep. Peaceful and very welcome.

I awoke to my phone ringing and I looked down at it and it said 'home'. Great. I could only be two people..my dad or my mom. Both I really didn't want to talk to..but I REALLY didn't want to talk to my dad. My mom would be a quick conversation but my dad would drag it out. I didn't have time for that right now.

I looked down at my phone again. 5:30. SHIT! I really didn't have time for that. I ran down the hall to the shower and hopped in. I didn't bother washing my hair because it still look somewhat decent. It was probably the quickest shower of my life. I was in and out in about 3 minutes flat. I ran back to my room and stood in from of my closet looking for something that would look good for someone that looks good all the time. I looked down at my phone again and it said 'one missed call, one new voicemail.' I decided to listen to it because it would be easier to listen now and call them back tomorrow.

"Hey honey, its dad. I just wanted to call and see how your week is going. Call me when you get the time. I really want you to come over soon for Sunday dinner. Alright, well I have to go. Bye honey. Love you."

Ugh. As much as I disliked talking to my dad on the phone because it took so long, I do love him. But my mom..I love her..but I really really don't like going over to my house for dinner..because my mom would be there.

I reach in my closet for some comfy low cut jeans and a v neck. I'm just going over to her house..how formal can it be? I slip my clothes on and grab some flip flops and put a little bit of make up on. I look at myself in the mirror and if I do say so myself I look damn good. I grab my phone and keys and I'm off.

Ashley POV

I am sitting in my last class of the day and all I can think about is Spencer. I gave my class some writing assignment so I wouldn't actually have to talk to them. I have NOOOO idea where my braveness came from earlier today. That totally isn't me, but when I'm near her I feel like I have tourette's or something. I blurt things out and I have no control over what I say. I can't believe what I told her in my office..it was the truth, but hell..if someone had said that to me I would run away..but she didn't. Which could make me think she is either a freak in the sheets or she might feel the same way about me.

Ever since the first day of class I have noticed nothing but her. I am really surprised that I was able to teach this semester because she is all that has been on my mind. Some people might think it is a little creepy, a student dating a teacher, but I'm not that much older than she is. I still can't believe she agreed to come over tonight. I looked down at my watch and it said 5:45. I decided to let my class go early so that I could get out of here and pick something up for dinner. On my way out I called my favorite chinese restaurant and placed an order to go. I ordered just about everything on the menu because I didn't know what she likes and doesn't like. I made it to the restaurant by 5:55, picked up the food, and sped home.

I lived a little off campus in a small house. Well..it wasn't that small. It had 4 bedrooms, so it was big for me, because it was only me. I had bought it when I just got the job on campus. I was dating this girl, Katie. But she's a story for another time.

I got home and ran inside. I put the food down on the kitchen counter and ran upstairs to change. I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt. I go back downstairs to see headlights shining through the living room windows. Perfect timing.

I went into the kitchen to take the food out of the bags and lay it out on the counter, or to make it look like I was actually doing something and not waiting by the door like I wanted to do. The door bell rings and I have to force myself to walk to get it. I open the door and there she is, she is gorgeous.

"Hey"

"Hi"

I just smile at her with a nose crinkling smile, and she returns the smile. We walk inside and head towards the kitchen.

"So I picked up chinese for dinner. It was safer than me cooking."

"That's fine, but what I really want is you. Or are you saving that for dessert?" So maybe I wasn't coming on that strong earlier..because she is doing the exact same thing now. Kind of.

"Uhh..Ya..Ok..What?" I was at a total loss for words.

She came over to me and looped her fingers in my belt loops and pulled me into a kiss.

I never believed in love at first sight, but seeing Spencer in my class that first day I started to believe. Not completely because I knew it was never possible, but after seeing her every Tuesday and Thursday for 3 months, I knew that I had to at least try. Everything seemed to be going good, she even agreed to come over here tonight. She doesn't really know me, I could be some creepy teacher, but she still came. Then she kissed me, and that sealed it. I was actually falling in love with this girl that I really didn't even know.

The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds and then she pulled away.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." She said walking over to the counter to see what I had gotten. "Did you get everything they had?"

"Just about..I didn't know what you liked..so I got a little bit of everything."

"Good." She grabbed one of the plates I had put out and started going around. She grabbed a little bit of everything.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you were hungry were you?" I said eyeing her.

"Haha, no. Some people think its weird how much I eat, and still look like this" she points at her body and I just smirk at her knowing that she does have a great body, "but I grew up with two brothers, so I had to grab what I wanted in hurry or they would take it all."

"Aww, poor baby. Well I will make sure that you never go hungry again." I say suggestively

"Oh really? I'm going to hold you to that!" She said as she got up and came over to me and sat on my lap. She lent in and kissed me again. This time I was more prepared for the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her hands in my hair. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and she gladly granted me access. I explored her mouth with great detail. I loved the way she tasted. We made out for a couple of minutes with light touching here and there, but nothing major. When we finally pulled apart she rested her forehead on mine.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked.

Spencer POV

HOLY HELL! How did I get so lucky? I just made out with Ms. Davies. Ashley? Is making out with someone enough to be on a first name basis? That would sound weird moaning out 'Ms. Davies'..but maybe she's into that sort of thing. Who knows. I'll stick with Ashley..she is calling me by my first name.

"Yea, that sounds good."

She takes my hand and leads me upstairs. We have a little bit of trouble walking down the hall because I may or may not have grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back into me. Leading to another very nice make out session. We finally made it to her room, she opened the door and pulled me in. I decided to take charge so I grabbed her and pushed her up against the door. She moaned when she hit and my mouth was instantly on hers. She tasted too good to not have my mouth on some part of her at all times. That would make it a little awkward in public, but we can figure out the details later. All I'm concerned with is right now.

I slid my leg between hers which made her moan again. My new favorite sound, by the way. I slipped my tongue in her mouth as she started grinding against my thigh. I could feel the heat from her center through her jeans and mine. I moved my hands up and down her back finally making their way to her ass. She has a fine ass. It is the perfect combination of size, firmness, with a little bit of jiggle to tease. I began to massage her butt and that only made her moan louder. Score! I moved my hands around to the front of her jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them. Once I had done this she moved her hands that had just been occupying my hair to my breasts. She began to knead them and I couldn't help but gasp. I slipped my hand into her pants and underwear. I ran my finders through her folds and felt how wet she was. Holy shit she is sooooo wet.

"My, my Ashley. Why are you so wet?"

"Don't even act like you aren't just as wet. I can feel it on my thigh." She had a point. I guess you shouldn't tease if you are guilty of the same..or even worse.

"That is very true, so why don't you do something about it."

"I think I will."

Just as she said that she turned us back around and pushed me backwards until I fell on the bed. She motioned for me to scoot back so I did. Who am I to not follow orders? She crawled up to me and kissed me. It was a quick, chaste kiss. Then she moved down to my neck. Finding my pulse point and began to mark me. I was in heaven. Her hands were roaming on my stomach and making their way north. She pulled me up real quick only to pull my shirt up and off. She then kissed what was visible of my breasts. Reaching around she unclipped my bra, and let it slide down most of the way and then she got impatient and pulled it off and tossed it aside.

I giggled at her and she asked "What?"

"Couldn't wait, could you?"

"Do you want to wait?"

"Hell no, but you just got so eager. It was hot."

She turned to me with dark chocolate eyes and began to kiss my breasts. She kissed all the way around them without paying any attention to where I really wanted her mouth.

"Ashley, Please!" I begged her.

"Oooh. I like the sound of that."

She took my left nipple into her mouth and began to suck, bite, and flick it. Once she had gotten it to a firm peak, she switched to my other breast. Beginning the whole tease again. She finally gave in, and took that nipple into her warm mouth.

Once she was satisfied with what she had done, she moved down and kissed every inch of my stomach. Licking my belly button, and continuing south. She undid my pants, and pulled them down. She kissed my panty clad center before looping her fingers into the sides and pulling them down.

The look she had in her eyes was complete lust. She looked down at my naked body and licked her lips. I just smirked back up at her. She then caught me by surprise by licking up my slit. She took a few swift licks, gathering some pre cum, before she took pity on me and took my clit into her mouth.

"Oh God, Ash! That feels so fucking good!"

She moaned into my center which sent shocks all through my body. She was doing things to my clit that I didn't even know were possible. Or at least it felt that way. I was so close, and I'm sure she could sense it. Or it could be the fact that I shouted it...either or.

"ASH!..I'M SO CLOSE! DON'T STOP! PLEASE BABY DON'T STOP!

She slipped two fingers into me and started pumping in and out vigorously. It only took a couple of thrusts for me to fly over the edge. I came hard, but she wasn't letting up that easily. She pulled out and kept thrusting with her tongue. I came again quickly onto her tongue.

She lapped up my cum and sufficiently cleaned me. She placed one more kiss on my clit, and scooted back up to meet me. She placed a kiss on my neck, and then on my lips. I could taste myself on her tongue. That was nice and all, but I really just wanted to taste her. We continued to kiss, and I felt my self falling asleep.

She could tell I was fighting sleep. "Baby, go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

"But what about you? I want to make you feel that great too."

She shuffled a little and I had no clue what she was doing, before her fingers came back up to my mouth.

"Open." So I did.

"Mmmmm!" She had coated her fingers in her cum and now I was sucking on them as sleep easily took over me.

* * *

**Thanks for all the comments! Keep them coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to an awesome sensation. It was kind of like someone was singing me a lullaby but there was no singing..but I was sleepy..but I know I have been sleeping. I chanced it and opened my eyes and saw Spencer's head bobbing up and down as she ate me out. That is a good way to wake up. I weaved my fingers through her hair and I think it scared her because she stopped and looked up at me.

"Holy Fuck! You scared me."

"Why'd you stop? By the way..GREAT way to wake up!"

"Well then, I guess I better finish..so that you can."

She buries her head back into my core but this time she doesn't tease. I am awake and ready to go. She plunges her tongue into me and I can't help but buck into her. God she is really good at this. She continues to fuck me with her tongue, and she can sense that I'm getting close, so she brings her hand up to my clit and begins to stroke it. That gets me even closer and then she pulls out. Soon after though her tongue is replaced with her fingers and her lips are on my clit, and she is working double time for that little time apart. It doesn't take long now, a couple more strokes of her fingers and nibbles of her lips and I am flying over the edge. I came, hard. On her face. She began to lick me clean but she accidentally hit my sensitive clit a couple of times. One too many and she was cleaning me up all over again. This time she was much more careful.

She placed one more kiss at the apex of my core, and then kissed her way back up to me. When she reached my neck she nuzzled into me and wrapped her arms around me.

"What time is it?" She mumbles into my chest.

I strain my neck over to the nightstand to look, "6:25"

"Damn its early. Do you have any classes today?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yea, I've got one at noon, but that's it."

"Ok, well go back to bed. I'll wake you up at 10? Is that enough time?"

"Sounds perfect."

By this time, she is majorly mumbling and half asleep. I try to grab over to my phone and not way Spencer up. I got! Success. I set an alarm for 10, and then throw my phone over on the bed somewhere. I wrap my arms around Spencer, and fall into a blissful sleep.

4ish Hours Later...

I'm having the best dream right now. I finally took a change on asking Spencer out, and she accepted. Not only did she accept my invitation, but we spent the night having wonderful mind-blowing sex. Something is shaking..why would I dream that? Would I dream of an earthquake? I open my eyes only to be met by Spencer.

"Good morning beautiful." I gleam up at her.

"It would be a good morning, but we slept until almost 11, and I still have to get back to my dorm and take a shower and get ready and actually go to class." She huffs out.

"I'm sorry, I set an alarm thinking we'd hear it..but I guess after what we did last night..we were out." I tell her grabbing her by the waist and bringing her down into a kiss.

We get lost in the kiss for a little while, but she eventually pulls back out. "No, Ashley. I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow in class?"

"Yea. See you then." I kiss her one more time and walk her to my door.

She bolted out of my house, and ran towards her car. I walked back into my house thinking one thing...

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting class.

Comment Please! muchas gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

This morning started so good. I was asleep with Ashley holding me, and woke up that same way. Only when I woke up the sun was beaming through the window. I got up and looked over to the nightstand to check the time. 11. Shit! I need to get up and make my way back to campus, shower, change, and make it to class. I woke Ashley up and quickly left. I felt bad, but we overslept big time. I ran out of her house, into my car, and sped back to my dorm.

When I got to the dorm Emily was sitting at her desk.

"Where were you last night?"

Quick come up with something. "At a friends house." Real clever.

"A friend? A girl type friend? Because you look and smell like sex."

"Thanks Emily. I'm just going to go shower now." I grab my towel from the door and head towards the bathroom.

By the time I got out of the shower it was 11:40, I threw on some clothes and was out the door.

I got to my class at 11:55, perfect timing. Now I just have to sit through an hour and a half of organic chemistry. Not going to be fun. The teacher walked in and I have a entirely new appreciation for Ashley. This teacher is in his early 60's, who obviously enjoys a good beer. He is about 5 feet tall and looks like he would make the perfect grandpa. He kind of has a Santa Clause thing going on, but I definitely don't want to sit on his lap. Oh no, my tush is saved for Ashley. mmm, Ashley.

I don't know what I was supposed to learn in class today, but I spent the entire time thinking about a certain brunette that I can't seem to get out of my head. The way she smells, the way she tastes, the way she was so damn bold in her office, the way she was so considerate before the sex, the sex, oh God the sex. Ya, the sex, that was good. There will definitely be more of that..hopefully soon.

I was disturbed from my thoughts when people started filing out of the classroom. Well that was a good class. Alright back to my room..maybe do some homework...maybe not. Thats what I love about college, nobody really cares what you do..as long as it's in by the due date..and you make good grades.

I get back to my room and Emily is still there. Great.

"Hey Spence, how was class?" I really don't like her calling me that. That nickname is reserved for actual friends.

"It was fine..I'm really not that interested in art though." I tell her just to get her to shut up.

"I thought you had organic chemistry?"

"Oh..ya..I did have that. Well it was fine. Learned about some chemical compounds and all that."

"Yeah..sooo what's her name?" Damn back to this.

"Who?"

"The girl you obviously spent the last hour and half thinking about, and the one that you spent the night with last night. Hopefully they are the same girl."

"Ha, very funny. I'm not that big of a player. And yes, it is the same girl."

"So you admit there is a girl!"

"Well it sure as hell wouldn't be a guy."

"Touche."

"Alright well I'm going to go out. Library maybe."

"Tell mystery girl hello."

Damn, am I that easy to read? I drove around for a little while to gather up the courage to actually just show up at Ashley's house. After about an hour of driving, I ended up in her driveway.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The time between actually ringing the bell and waiting for her to come to the door seemed like a lifetime. When she finally came to the door I could hear her talking to someone before she opened the door. When she opened the door there was Ashley, but she wasn't alone. There was another girl in the hallway. She looked really agitated at first, but when she saw it was me her face lit up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She said pulling me out onto the porch, closing the door.

"Umm, I just came to see you, but I'm obviously interrupting..so I'll just leave." I started to turn away, but she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back into her.

"No, I'll tell Kyla to leave, she won't mind." So Kyla is the other girl.

"Who is Kyla?"

"My sister. She is just visiting to tell me the latest on what my family wants. She can leave. I want to spend some time with you."

"Ya, that would be nice."

We went back into her house and I briefly met Kyla, before she was on her way out. Ashley started cooking dinner and invited me to stay. I gladly accepted because anything is better than cafeteria food. We talked all night. We talked about her family, which is almost as dysfunctional as mine. Her dad was an 80's rock star who died about 5 years ago and left Ashley everything. That caused a major riff between her and her mom for obvious reasons. After the death of her father, Kyla came out of the woodworks, and nobody really believed that she was actually a Davies. After a DNA test, Kyla was actually proved to be Ashley's step-sister. Ashley gave Kyla money to go to college and whatever else she needed. Kyla lives in the house that Ashley grew up in because Ashley's mom was never there. As much as Ashley hates her mom, and vice versa, she took care of her. And by take care of, she kept her out of the country as often as possible. I didn't think I knew her well enough after that to ask about the ring...but later that will come.

"So Spencer, tell me about you. Now that I told you all about my family. What is your family like. How screwed up are they?"

"Well, my dad is the greatest guy you could ever meet..and my mom is the complete opposite. My dad is a social worker and the greatest cook alive. He adores his family and would do anything for someone he loves. Which is why he is 'trying' to make it work with my mom. My mom is a total bitch. She is a doctor and is in love with her job. She had a couple of affairs since we moved to LA ten years ago. My dad, always the optimist, thinks that they can resolve their issues, but they can't. I have two brothers...well had. My brother Clay was on one of the planes of 9/11. He was a year and a half older than me, but two grades above me. He was on his way to meet his birth mother. We adopted him when he was eight, that was going to be the first time he ever met her. My other brother, Glen, is still alive..but he is a soldier in Afghanistan. After what happened to Clay he enlisted as soon as he turned 18. Glen is two years older than me, and when he left for Afghanistan, my whole world fell apart. I was stuck at home with my grieving dad, and nonexistent mom. I found contact in anyway I could. That's really when I realized that I liked girls. Which didn't go over too well in my family. My mom, who is uber Catholic but still commits adultery, thinks that being gay is a sin. Pot calling the kettle black I think. She only talks to me when my dad makes her call me, or when I go home. I love her, but only because she gave birth to me."

"Wow. I guess we are both two messed up people from messed up families." She tried to lighten the mood.

"Ya, messed up is an understatement." I started crying. I don't know why, but for some reason I felt safe with Ashley. I felt like she would take care of me and not judge.

Ashley came over to me and embraced me in a loving hug. Her thumb brushed my tears away, and she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and whispered, "Hey, it's late. Let's go upstairs and go to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the following morning with Spencer in my arms. Our bodies were pressed up against each other and the warmth radiating off her body was the most comforting feeling ever. I looked over at my clock, and it was flashing 7:00 am. I hate getting up for work. I love my job, but actually getting up and getting ready..not so fun. I get out of bed as carefully as I can and head for the bathroom.

I step into the shower and begin to rinse my hair when I feel a body against my back. I so hope that is Spencer and somebody didn't break into my house. I turn around and thank God it is Spencer. She snakes her hands around my waist and brings our bodies together. She leans down like she is going to start kissing my neck but just grabs the bottle of shampoo.

"You are such tease!" I say grabbing her and bringing her into a kiss

"I'm a tease? You're the one who brought me to bed last night and cuddled and kissed until I fell asleep with you rubbing my stomach. I could barely fall asleep because I was so turned on, but you had no problem falling asleep."

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan." She smiles kissing me softly before she goes back to lathering her hair up.

"But..since we are in this nice shower..naked..we could make the most of it."

"Nice try Ash, but no. We still have to make it to class on time. I was just trying to be economically friendly and saving water by getting in here with you."

"And I'm the tease..really?"

She just looks at me and smiles and we continue our shower with minimal touching..much to my dismay. We get out of the shower and finish getting ready for the day. She lends me some jeans and a t-shirt to wear while she puts on some nice pants and a blouse. We leave in enough time that she can drop me off somewhere close enough to my dorm that I can go in and grab my books and then walk to class, but not too close to be seen by anybody.

"Thanks for last night, and for the lift, and the clothes..and the shower, even though it was borderline frustrating."

"No problem." I leaned in to give her a kiss good-bye.

"Bye. See you soon." She smiled at me as she turned around to walk into her building.

Spencer POV

Last night was good. Not it's not that I just slept with my teacher, I have a relationship with her. We shared information that brought us closer together. I go to my room and Emily is in there. Does she ever leave the room?

"Hey. Where were you last night?"

"Out." I think being vague is best for this situation.

"Well that's non-descriptive. Who were you out with?"

"Why do you want to know? I met someone and I really like her, so I'll be spending less and less time here probably. That means you can parade Aiden around as much as you'd like."

"Well that is true, and I do like to do that."

"Exactly. Well I have to go now. I probably won't see you later. Bye."

"Alrighty, bye!"

Ugh! I hate my roommate. She is never interested in my life, but when she is..all she wants is the gritty details. That's just not ok in my book.

On my way to class I swing by Starbucks and grab some much needed coffee. I make it just in time for class, and the only seat available is right in front...which I don't really mind now.

I take my seat and Ashley makes eye contact so I smile at her. She blushes and looks down. She is such a cutie. When she looks up she is still blushing, but starts to teach class.

"Ok, class..settle down. Last time we were discussing the legality of To Kill a Mockingbird. Would it be the same in today's society? Would Boo Radley be considered a pedophile today? Or just a strange neighbor? Would Tom Robinson be given a fair trial? Or would the charges still be just a severe?"

One girl across the room started to talk about how she thinks that Boo Radley would be some sort of major creeper that would be seeking little kids out, and that Tom Robinson would still be convicted but maybe he would be given a fair trial.

"Alright, fair enough. That is your opinion."

Ashley isn't making eye contact now. That is probably safe because I'm pretty sure that she would immediately turn red again, and the other people in the class would probably catch on.

She grazes over the class and accidentally looks at me for a split second. I smirk at her and she tries to keep her cool, but it isn't working out too well.

"So today we are going to write a paper about what we discussed today." She was still looking at me. "Open you books to page sexy." Well that was obvious. "SIXTY!..page sixty. There is an example of what you need there. I have to go get some water real quick. Don't do anything destructive."

Ashley left the room in a hurry and everyone left in the room just kind of looked at each other.

"Did she really say sexy? Who was she talking about?" A kid from the back said.

"Who knows. She's probably thinking about herself. She is damn fine." Another kid pipes in.

"Alright well I'm leaving. We have the assignment, so thats all there is." The kid next to me said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everybody in the class, besides me, got out of the class as fast as possible. Not wanting Ashley to catch them skipping out on her class. I took my time putting away my laptop, and my books so that by the time I was done Ashley was getting back to the room.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked looking around at the empty classroom.

"They left because the teacher had a slight meltdown by calling someone sexy. I personally don't know who you could be referring to, but everybody thinks that they were talking about you...which I do agree with..but I don't think that you're that conceited. So that only leaves one option...I hope. Unless your sleeping with more than one of your students. Then this is just awkward."

She smiled at me and started walking over to my desk. When she got to my desk she pushed my chair back and straddled my lap and sat down. She took my face in her hands and kissed me.

"No Spencer. There isn't anyone else. There is only you. All I want is you."

I leaned in and kissed her this time. "Good, all I want is you too."

You know the drill..Comments...Questions..Concerns? All of the above?


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of my classes today were really boring, all I could think about was the open ended promise that Ashley made me earlier..."_I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you later"_..I can't wait! This new relationship is going to be a test of my study skills, because I'm definitely not paying attention in class, so I'll have to make up for it in some way...but I really don't think that I will focus out of class either. Thank God this is my last semester and all of my classes are basically just to fill my credits to keep me as a full time student.

"Alright..that does it for today class. See you Thursday." Finally my last class of the day is done.

I walked out of my afternoon class and I ran into my friend Chelsea. Chelsea and I met freshman year, before I would go out and hook up with a random girl, and when I saw her I thought she was really beautiful. She has mocha colored skin, deep brown eyes, and a small little fro. I remember how we met like it was yesterday...I was walking to one of my first classes and I was totally lost. I was looking down at my campus map, yes I was a dork then, and Chelsea was walking listening to some music and not paying attention and she ran right into me. The first time our eyes met, I knew that we would instantly be friends..but she wanted more. We dated for a little while..but it was very clear that we should only be friends.

"Hey Spence! How are you doing?"

"Hey Chels! Long time no see! What's up with that?"

"I have been really busy with my art, and I met a girl that I'm really into!" She tells me enthusiastically.

"That's great Chelsea. I'm really happy for you." I really was happy for her...but its always a little hard to see an ex with another person is hard.

"So what have you been up to?" She asks pulling me out of my thoughts

"I've been good. I've been really busy with school..graduating this semester. I think I might apply to med school..but who knows if that will actually happen. I'm seeing someone also..but its new so I don't want to jinx it."

"Thats cool. What's she like? How did you meet her? How long have y'all been going out?"

"Geez..Chels. What's with the questions?"

"Well you aren't the type to settle down..I know that for a fact."

Ya...thats the other thing about me and Chelsea..towards the end of our relationship when we were sure that we were just friends I may have strayed a little. She was fine with it because we weren't serious anymore, and that was when we finally split up and just became friends.

"Ya, I know..but this girl she is amazing. I've seen her around campus for a while..and she finally just came up to me and told me the truth..and now we are together." Not a complete lie.

"Well I'm happy for you Spence. You deserve someone special. Maybe we can get together, the four of us, one night."

"Uh..ya..that sounds good. I'll call you." Maybe.

"Ok, well talk to you soon. Bye"

"Bye!"

We exchange hugs and go on our separate ways. I made sure to grab my keys this morning so I could go straight from class to Ashley's. Once I get in my car, I pull out my cell phone to call her...just to make sure she's home.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Well hello there sexy" She says when she answers the phone.

"Hey! I could get kind of used to that kind of greeting! What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing..sitting all alone in my house..naked..thinking about taking a shower..but I would really appreciate it if someone would come over and get this one spot that I can't get clean..."

"Your mind?"

"Ha..no..but close. Sometimes I think that it has control of what I do.."

"Well I'm sure I could be of some use." I say grinning into the phone.

"Ok, great! I'll see you soon?" She asks

"Very. I'm already on my way."

"Good. Bye babe!"

"Bye." I giggle to her at the nickname.

After a couple more minutes of driving I pull into Ashley's driveway. I get out of the car and make my way to the door. Once there, I ring the doorbell..and nobody answers. So I ring the doorbell again..still nothing. What the hell! Where is she? After waiting a few more minutes I decide to call her.

Ring...Ring...

"Hey" She answers.

"Where are you?

"Upstairs.." she says in a sing song voice.

"Well are you going to come let me in?" I reply in the same tone.

"I would..but I think it would be public indecency if I did..but there is a key under the mat. Let yourself in, and lock the door behind you."

"Ok."

I do as I'm told and head upstairs. When I arrive up there I hear water running and smell something that kind of smells like lavender. I make my way into Ashley's bedroom..but still no Ashley..then I go into the bathroom, and there she is..in all of her God given glory holding out a hand for me to take.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi" I say amazed. I look around the room and there are candles everywhere. There is no overhead lights on...just candle light.

"So I figured we could finish what we started this morning..because I have been thinking about it all day..and I feel kinda bad for leaving you high and dry like that.."

"Not so dry..." I tell her.

"Ya..well sorry."

"It's fine." I say trying to play it off like it really wasn't that big of a deal..even though I have no idea what happened in class today because of that one event.

She begins to move closer and starts to unbutton my jeans. I just stare at her as she stares back at me..blindly undoing my pants. Once my pants are gone she slowly brings her fingers up my sides under my shirt, and lifts. The moment of lost eye contact seemed like a million years. Once my shirt was over my head she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my into a heated lip lock. I wrapped my arms around her and began massaging that perfect ass she has. She moved her hands from my neck and down to my bra clasp, and started fidgeting with it. I could tell that she was having some trouble, so I pulled away and undid it, and pulled it off completely. She just stood there and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before giving the tops of my breasts a little peck as well. She bent down and pulled my underwear off and gave the top of my center a peck too. She stood back up and put out her hand again.

"Now..lets get to that shower."

I just stood there in a trance and shook my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley pulled me into the shower and pushed me up against the wall. As soon as she did that her thigh was between my legs and pressing up in all the right spots. She grabbed my hips and started moving me back and forth on her thigh, rubbing my clit just right. I tried to hold back a moan but it escaped out.

"You like that Spence?" she asked me already knowing the answer.

"Shut up and just fuck me. It has been a long, frustrating day.."

"Yes ma'am!"

Immediately after she said that she plunged two fingers into me. I couldn't hold back that moan..it came out loud. She continued to work her magical fingers while beer thumb kept grazing over my clit, but not paying it nearly enough attention.

"Come on Ash..harder..please!"

With that she does go harder. She adds another finger into the mix and begins to apply a good amount of pressure to my clit. She is kissing my neck right now, definitely marking me..She has been at that one spot for a good ten minutes so there will be a nice purple spot there later. Once she is content with that mark, she moves down to my breasts. She takes my left nipple into her mouth and even though it is already rock hard, she makes it even harder somehow. She lets go of my nipple and begins to mark the side of my breast. Good God, by the time I'm out of here I am going to be a purple blob. She reminds me of that she is still there by running her fingers over my g-spot..that got my attention.

"Oh yess! Ash..Right There!"

She passes over it a couple more times and presses my swollen clit hard, and I couldn't hold off anymore. I came, and it seemed to last forever. By the time the last waves of my orgasm were crashing through me, Ashley was on her knees cleaning me, making sure not to hit any sensitive areas.

"mmmm..You sure do taste good, babe." Ashley gleamed at me.

"Thanks? You sure do have some magical fingers." I responded.

She kissed me passionately, and that led to another round. This time Ashley was the one receiving. We stayed in the shower..having some fun, until the water ran cold.

"Well I guess we should get out now, huh?" Ashley asked.

"Yea, I guess so..It's kinda cold now."

We got out of the shower and went into Ashley's bedroom where she handed me some clothes. I put on the t-shirt, but opted to leave the shorts off. I went over to her bed and laid down. Soon after, Ashley joined me. I noticed that she had the ring on..but she didn't have it on in the shower. Interesting.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"Ok..well. I know that we haven't been seeing each other that long..but I was wondering..." I was beginning to ask..but she interrupted me.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No!"

"Oh..good. Usually when things start off that way..it doesn't end good."

"No..I was just wondering..you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..but.."

"Spence..honey, just ask me."

"Why are you wearing a diamond ring on your wedding finger?"

"Ah. That."

"Ya..That."

"Well. It's kind of a long story. You see..me and my old girlfriend..well..wife.."

"WHAT? You're married!"

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Anyway..we met in high school. She was in my first class freshman year. Her name was Alex Dale. So she sat right next to me, because we were alphabetically in order. We hit it off immediately. We became instant friends..best friends really. We spent every moment together..telling each other anything and everything about ourselves. Or so I thought. The summer between freshman year and sophomore year, I came out to her. She took it surprisingly very well. Her reaction was a very passionate kiss. After that, she told me that she had feelings towards me, but was too scared to admit it to anyone. I told her that it was ok, and we kept our relationship a secret. It wasn't hard though because everyone knew we were best friends, so it wasn't weird that we hung out all the time..we just could have any PDA or anything. We kept seeing each other on and off all through high school. I knew I was absolutely in love..but she was still in the closet. It was really hard at times, so at times we had to take a break. By our senior year, the year my dad died, she came out. Her mother took it horribly. She kicked her out of the house, so she moved in with me. After graduation, we decided to go the same college and we got our own place near campus. Not this place. Anyway..everything was going fine and dandy..when we were sophomores in college we went to Vegas and had a wild weekend, and got married. We both thought it was the absolute greatest thing we had ever done drunk..because we were basically an old married couple already. Well..about a year later..Alex started getting sick really often. She said that it was nothing..but when she started losing a lot of weight, I knew it was serious. I took her to the hospital and insisted that she get checked out. She went back, they did some tests, but because of confidentiality..they couldn't tell me anything. So what she told me was that she had 'some sort of stomach virus'. I believed her because she was my wife. Why wouldn't I believe her? She seemed to be getting better..and then one day in April..everything went wrong. When I woke up that morning Alex wasn't in my arms. When I got up to see where she was, she was in the bathroom. She was throwing up..and it was mostly blood. I rushed downstairs and called 911. When they got to our apartment, the loaded her in the ambulance, and took off. At the hospital they did an assortment of tests. By this time she had fallen into a coma, so I was her power of attorney. The doctors had to tell me what was happening now. She had cancer. She had ovarian cancer when she was younger, but she had gone through chemo and had her ovaries removed..the doctors must not have gotten everything and the cancer spread. The had told her when she had started getting sick a year ago, but she did nothing about it. Now, the cancer was everywhere. It had spread to her lungs, brain, and intestines. There was absolutely no way to help her. She died on May 25, 2008. The day of my graduation. So I still wear the ring, because she was my first love. I will always kind of love her."

Ashley was crying now, but it wasn't sad tears..they were tears of love. I scooted over to her and wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled into my neck and cried.

"I'm so sorry Ash." I whispered.

"Don't be..she lied. She could have tried to stopped it."

She laid her head back down on my chest and I ran my fingers through her hair. She began relaxing, and the crying was lessening.

"I think I might love you Ashley Davies.."I whispered mostly to myself.

Ashley must have heard because she looked up at me. "Really?"

"Yeah.."

She leaned up and kissed me.

"I think I might love you too Spencer Carlin."


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning in a blissful state. I had sort of professed my love to Ashley and she had reciprocated it in the same fashion. Even though I said that I might love her, I really meant that I actually do love her. I really hope she feels the same way..but with the story she told me last night I wouldn't be surprised to find that it is hard for her to love. If that had happened to me I know it would take a pretty good amount of time for me to get back into a strong enough relationship that I would say that I love someone. Ashley is sleeping next to me right now..and I just loving watching her sleep. She looks like and angel. Her hair cascades down her face and she is slightly snoring. She is just so damn beautiful. She cracks her eyes open and looks at me.

"Hey..what are you looking at?"

"Nothing..just how beautiful you are..nothing too major.." she smiles at me when i say this.

"Oh really nothing major? I think I am a major cutie though...so that would be something major.."

"A little conceited aren't we?"

"Me? Never." she says in mock anger,

"Ya ok..you are never one to be over confident.." I say with sarcasm dripping from my words.

"I basically just seduced you into coming over here the other day..no big deal. But hey..it was your own decision to actually come over...so I guess my assumptions of how cute I am are really true."

"that is true..you are pretty damn cute." I tell her as i kiss the top of her nose. "oh, hey..did you ever have a Chelsea Lewis in class?"

"not that I can remember, but I have had like a thousand kids come through...so maybe. I can go back and look. Why?"

"she is a good friend of mine..and I saw her yesterday when I got out of class and she is seeing somebody kind of serious and I might have let it slip that I was seeing someone too...and she wants us to go on a double date...but if you had her in class that would be really weird and she would know that you are a teacher and not just someone I met randomly."

"oh..wow. Ya..I don't know if I had her in my class, but I will check. I would love to start meeting your friends..I know its only been like 4 days but I feel like we know nothing about each other really."

"we know that we both have really screwed up families." i tell her and smile

"ya..I would like to know more than your families bad habits and your body. I do love the second, but I want to get to know your mind too."

I looked at her with lovingly because she I really the perfect girl. She is thoughtful and she is so sexy. "thank you."

"For what?"

"For being perfect."

"I am not perfect..far from it actually.." she says looking off into the distance as if she is really thinking about all the things she is not perfect.

"well I think you are pretty damn near perfect..you are funny, smart, sexy, and loving. And I love you." i blush as I said that, because its the first time I had actually said those three little words to someone and meant it.

Ashley smiled at me and blushed, "I love you too."

I lean down to capture her lips in a kiss. She pulls me down on top of her and I can tell this isn't going to end quickly.

"Ash, as much as I would love to do this right now..we both have to get to school."

"Spencer.." she whines..

"And who is the true adult here? At least they pay you to go to school..I have to go to organic chemistry, physics, and your class. Yours being my first so its not even like we will be apart for that long."

"that is a horrible schedule..."

I give her a look.."believe me if I could have avoided having both chemistry and physics on the same day I would have..but I couldn't. So shall we start getting ready?"

"If you insist ma lady."

I look at her with a quirky little smile.."Really? Ma lady?"

"Ya, sorry...that won't happen again."

"Come on, go get dressed."


	11. Chapter 11

soo...sorry this is like a week or two late..my computer went kaput..everything gone.. R&R PLEASE!

* * *

Class that day was slow, but I got to spend the first hour and half of it with Ashley, so that was exciting! Besides that though, everything else wasn't too fun. So as it turns out Ashley didn't have Chelsea in class, so when I saw her today we planned to have a double date for tonight, Friday night is date night. I really hope we don't see any body we know out tonight, I don't think we will because I made reservations at a little italian restaurant that not many people have heard of.

It's 4 o'clock now, and I told Ashley I would pick her up at 6.. I hate when I get ready too early and have nothing to do but sit around. Well I could always take a nap, that sounds like a good plan..I set my alarm on my phone because I don't think Ashley would let me live it down if I slept through our first actual date out.

My alarm goes off at 5:30, enough time to refix my hair and fix anything that needs it. On my way to Ashley's house I stop by a florist and pick her up a bouquet of lilies. I think roses are way too overdone, and lilies are really pretty..and they smell good, win/win I think.

I get to Ashley's and have the flowers behind my back and ring the doorbell. I hear her running to the door and then a loud thud.

"Ash? You ok?" I yell through door

"Ya, I'm fine, that table moved though..I swear it wasn't there before." by this time she is at the door and I get my first look of her. She is absolutely beautiful. She is wearing simple jeans with a green tank with a long cardigan over it. She can make the simplest things look so good. I pull the flowers out from behind my back and she pulled me into a hug.

"I love you so much Spencer Carlin." she whispers into my neck. I pull back and lean in and kiss her. "I love you too Ashley Davies."

We go inside for a couple minutes so she can put the flowers in a vase. "So, how was your day?" she asks as she fills the vase with water, facing the sink.

"It was wonderful, better now that I'm here with you though." I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. "I couldn't think of anything but you all day." I say places soft kisses over her shoulders and neck.

"Really?" She turns around so we are now facing each other. "Thats funny because I could only think of things but you today. Huh..thats interesting, don't you think?" I lean back, but still have my hands linked behind her, "You really aren't nice sometimes."

"But you love when I'm...naughty." She whispers out the last word. Good God the things this women does to me.

"Damn..you caught me. I do love it when your naughty…how about a naughty Ashley right now?"

She smiles at me and pulls me in for a kiss. This kiss is like a sex kiss. Its unbelievably hot and she starts to bite my bottom lip. She pulls back and keeps my lip between her teeth.

"I love you?" I whimper/mumble out because she still has my lip. She lets go of my lip, only to instantly reclaim my lips in another heated lip lock. She is running her tongue over my bottom lip, soothing where she just pulled. I open my mouth and suck her tongue into my mouth. It's a battle of wills and I eventually give up and let her win. We continue this for a few minutes and when breathing is becoming a problem I pull away and start to kiss her neck. When she notices I'm starting to mark her, she pulls away.

"Alright, time to go."

I look at her like she just ran over my puppy. "Wh..wha..what?"

"Aww, you look so pathetic and cute. But come on, we're going to be late."

I keep standing there..I just can't believe she teased me like that. Ya I know we had somewhere to be...but COME ON! We haven't had sex in like a day. TOO LONG!

She comes over to me and grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. We hop in her car and drive downtown.

When we get into the restaurant Ashley tells the hostess her name and we are directed to a table on the patio. Luckily it is a beautiful evening so its perfect. When we get outside we see that Chelsea and her girlfriend are already here. Chelsea stands up when we approach and comes over to hug me.

"Hey! I'm so glad we finally got together for dinner!" she lets go of me and looks to Ashley. "Hi, I'm Chelsea, and you are..."

"Ashley Davies. Nice to meet you."

We sit down and Chelsea's girlfriend is still sitting there, "Hey, I'm Spencer, and this is Ashley." She extends her hand to meet mine, "Hi, I'm Madison. Nice to meet you." "Like wise." Madison keeps looking at Ashley all funny.

Our waitress comes over and we order our drinks. Ashley ordered a really nice bottle of red wine for the table, and we all look at her thankfully.

"So, Ashley what do you do for a living that you can spend $300 dollars on a bottle of wine all willy nilly?" Chelsea asks as she sips said wine.

"I teach an intro English at UCLA."

"Thats how I know you!" Madison says excitedly.


	12. Chapter 12

"What!" Both me and Ashley exclaim.

"Well, I never had you personally..but my ex, she had you as a teacher. She had the BIGGEST crush on you. I never believed that a teacher could be that hot, because come on..I'm pretty hot, but I could never keep my woman under control. She had this thing for you, so one day we pulled up your picture on the university web site, and damn. You are hot. Even hotter in person actually."

"HEY!" I tell her as a warning.

"No, don't get me wrong, I'm so fucking happy with Chelsea, but way to go Spencer!"

"Thanks?"

After that one slip up, conversation goes on normally. I think that scare almost gave Ashley a heart attack.

"So how did you two meet?" I say pointing between Madison and Chelsea.

They look at each other and Chelsea takes Madison's hand. "Well, it all began about 10 months ago. I saw Mads here at the video store. She was with some beef head and I went up to her and asked if she needed any help finding a good movie. She said that she did and I handed her Cruel Intentions. Little did she know though that I had slipped a different DVD inside." "Ya, I got back to my apartment with my boyfriend at the time and put it in and it was lesbian porn. He liked it but I was shocked. I went back to return the movie that night and luckily Chels was still there." "I hung out there because I knew she would be back" "Ya, so I go back there and walk straight up to her and ask her what the hell she was thinking" "And I told her that I was just having some fun, and I asked her if she like what was inside?" "I was so surprised by her question I just stammered out a 'yes' and thats when she took my hand and led me out of there." "The rest is history.."

"Well thats unconventional..but then again thats the way Chelsea is."

"Ya, but thats why I love her." They look at each other all googly eyed and then start to make out.

"Hey guys, maybe we could save that for another time?" I say interrupting their cute but not so innocent moment.

"Ha, ya..sorry. So how long have you two known each other?"

Ashley looks at me and I can tell if she should say 4 months, since the beginning of the semester, or 4 days. I give her a slight head nod telling her whatever she feels comfortable with. "Well, I've known her for 4 months, but we've been together for 4 days, but feels like I've known her all my life."

I wasn't expecting the last part. Ya, I feel the same way, but now I really know that I have fallen hard for this girl. She is the one for me. I don't care if she's my teacher or that I really only just met her. She is the love of my life. I lean over and place a chaste kiss on her lips and whisper 'I love you'. Right as I'm pulling back she leans in for another quick peck.

Dinner was a success all in all. Madison turned out to be exactly what Chelsea needs, and Ashley is just what I need. After the initial conversation of the 'how long have you been dating', and 'how did y'all meet', topics flowed like we had all been friends since we were young. All the while Ashley's hand was on my thigh rubbing loving circles. Dinner ended and we all agreed that we had to do this again soon.

On the drive home I could keep my eyes off of Ashley. She is just so amazing, I don't know how I went all my life not knowing her.

"Like what you see?" Ashley looks over at me for a second before she goes back to paying attention to driving.

"Ya, I really do. You were amazing tonight."

"It was easy, they are both great people."

The rest of the car ride home was silent, but it was perfect. I held Ashley's hand, and she rubbed circles on the back of my hand. The silence and the soothing motions on my hand puts me to sleep. Its not a long car ride, but I couldn't help it, I feel so peaceful with her.

Ashley POV

Tonight was really fun, I got to see a different side of Spencer. Before we were together she had this rough appearance, but tonight she was so carefree and beautiful. When I mentioned that it felt like I had known her my whole life, and she didn't freak out, I knew this was the girl for me.

The whole car ride home is basically quiet, by the time we get back to my house she is sleeping. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. I pick her up and head inside. Its only 10:30, but I know she's obviously tired, so I bring her up to my bed. I lay her down and take off her clothes and slip a big t-shirt on her. I go into the bathroom and do my nightly routine, and then go back into my bedroom and Spencer sleeping on one side of my bed feels absolutely right. I go in, and take my position behind her. I could get used to this..

* * *

2 months later...

Spencer POV

I wake up in the morning and I'm in just a t-shirt and my underwear with Ashley behind me. One of her arms is draped over my waist and I can feel her breathe on my neck. I slowly roll over to face her, trying not to wake her up. When I'm facing her I just take her in. All of her. She is so gorgeous, her cute curly hair falls perfectly over part of her face, and she is snoring lightly. She is sleeping in a tank top and boy shorts and she looks so damn sexy. I scoot closer to her and kiss her neck.

"Mhm, baby..what time is it?" she grumbles out, still half asleep.

"I don't know, probably like ten." I say as I move down and kiss all of the exposed skin I can find. When I come back up and claim her lips, I know she is fully awake by now.

"That is a good way to wake up. Although waking up next to you is a good way alone." I lay my head on her chest with half of my body on hers.

"So I was thinking" she begins.."Does it hurt?." I had to, it was too easy. "Ok smart ass, as I was saying. I was thinking, you only have like a week left in my class right? And after that you're out of college, and what are you going to do, your could go live with your family, but who really wants that? Nobody, thats who. And why go live with them when I have this perfectly good house, and I could take care of you until you found a job, but you don't have to find a job, because I could easily take care of us for the rest of our lives. If you want. But you don't have to respond now, I was just..." I cut her off with my lips.

"Ash, shh. Quite rambling, even if it is really cute. There were like ten questions in there, so let me try to answer all of them, and I have a couple questions for you too. 1. Yes, that amount of time is right. I'm graduating next week. 2. No I will not live with my parents. 3. Was that an invitation? 4. I want to find a job, but I don't want it to consume me, because I love you too much. If the answer to number 3 is yes then I would absolutely love to. Which leads me to my final question, which wasn't determinant on this conversation..but this helps. Will you out with me tonight? I want it to be special, so put on your prettiest gown Davies.

I take it those were the answers she was looking for, because she's smiling down at me like an idiot. "Yes it was an invitation, and ya, I'll go out with you."

"Good. Ok, well since we have wasted most of the day already, I need to go. I will pick you up at 7."

She walks me to the door and I'm still wearing her big shirt with the jeans I was wearing last night. "Bye." I kiss her goodbye and I revel in the fact that I don't think I will ever get tired of Ashley kisses.

As soon as I get outside I call my dad. "Dad, hey. I need two favors. One, can you call your buddy at that restaurant on the beach...ya, that one...great..my second favor is a little more demanding. Can I borrow six thousand dollars?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I KNOW! I'm HORRIBLE! but there are reasons, 1) school..lame I know. 2) my computer broke for the second time this semester loosing everything including my final project, so I had to redo everything. Including the chapters I already had written for this. But its summer now! YAY! so no worries, updates will be more regular. **

**Thanks for everyone who has stuck with this story. Y'all are AWESOME!**

* * *

Spencer POV

As I walk out of her house I'm giddy with excitement. I need to go get everything ready for tonight. I call Chelsea to come help me because we have really gotten close again since we had dinner. She and Madison are still together, and I never thought I would say this, but they are actually a really cute couple. Madison is kind of a bitch sometimes, but that's why we love her.

I drive over to Beverly Center and spot Chelsea.

"Hey!" I wave over to her.

"Hey girl, you ready to do this?" She asks me, but really asking me something serious at the same time.

"You have no idea how ready I am."

"Did your dad transfer the money?"

"Yep. Let's do this."

After a few hours we are all set there and headed to the beach. My dad has a friend that owns this great little restaurant on the beach. Passing by you wouldn't think much of it, it kind of looks like a shack, but once you get inside it's the closest thing to magical that I've ever seen. It looks like a rundown house, but on the inside it is so elegant that you forget that you are on the beach. That is until you walk onto the patio. The patio overhangs the ocean. The mixture of the sounds of waves, the smell of the ocean, and the way that I know Chelsea will make this place look, its going to be perfect.

We get there and walk in and I see Jack, the owner.

"Hey Jack!"

"Spence! It has been too long. How have you been?" he says pulling me into a bear hug.

"Pretty good, but I need your help. Did dad call you?"

"Yep, he said something was happening but was all hush hush. He did say that I needed to give you whatever you want though. Wanna be tough guy that father of yours. Couldn't hurt a fly."

"Aint that the truth. Yeah, Im going to need to reserve the entire back patio tonight."

"That's something I can do."

"Also, I'm going to leave Chelsea here to decorate. If you could help her or give her whatever she needs that would be wonderful."

"Also something I can do."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I run over and hug him tightly.

"No problemo kiddo, happy to help."

"Alright, well I have to go, see you tonight Jack. Chels, thanks again."

"No problem girlie"

I drive home and sit down and try to get my organized. Its 5:30 now, I have to pick Ash up at 7, and then give her the best night of her life hopefully. I still don't know what to wear though. Shit. I run to my closet and look through it. I find a simple lilac colored dress that would be perfect. It's strapless and hugs me in all the right places.

I got hop in the bath, making sure to shave my legs carefully. I get out and get ready. Drying my hair, applying makeup…all that jazz. I finish with all of this at 6:45. Perfect. Just enough time to go grab some flowers and then go pick up the love of my life.

I get to Ashley's and walk up her door. I ring the doorbell and the wait seems like a lifetime. When she finally comes to the door, she takes my breath away. She is in a green form fitting dress that makes her bronzed skin look absolutely delectable.

"You look..wow. I can't even begin to tell you how beautiful you look." I say, still my mouth gaping I'm sure.

"Thanks hun, you look great too, but that open mouthed look isn't really the best look for you." She jabs, smiling at me.

"Aw thanks, that means so much" Sarcasm dripping from every word.

She looks at me with such love, "Hey beautiful." She leans in for a kiss.

"Hey. That was more of the welcome I was looking for."

I give her her flowers and she smells them, pecks me on the lips and walks inside her house. Soon to be our house. That is weird to say. Or think. Didn't really say it…oh well.

She puts the a vase under the faucet and turns back to me while its filling up. "So, where are we going that you had to get me all dressed up?"

"That ma lady is for me to know and you to find out, and if I tell you, I would have to kill you. Then my whole night would be ruined, because I don't want to go to dinner by myself. That's lonely. Then I would have to come back here and…" she put her hand on my mouth before I could continue further.

"I like doing that for you..So don't kill me."

"Wouldn't even think of it babe."

She puts the flowers in the vase, "Alight, lez go."

I turn to her with a 'really' look. "Punny."

Then she returns the look. "I love you."

"I love you too."

On the ride over, Ashley wouldn't sit still, or be quite. She kept asking where we were going, or if we were close. She was also fidgety. When we pulled up to the restaurant she looked at me and said, "I think we are a little overdressed.."

"Maybe, but you look gorgeous, so that's all that really matters."

"Why thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Put this on" I tell her handing her a blindfold.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Ok.."

We walked into the restaurant and I saw Jack again. He smiled at me and nodded, so I just walked to the back and led Ashley to the patio.

Ashley POV

I don't know what Spencer is up to, but it can't be bad. She was all secretive when she left today, and now we are in this restaurant, which we are way over dressed by the way. And then she just passed the hostess and walked to the back. Not even saying her name or anything. When we get to where we are sitting, she stands behind me and takes the blindfold off. The patio was set up beautifully. There were flowers everywhere and twinkle lights draping across the top of the patio and there was a guy in the corner playing a guitar softly. There was a single table out and set with a candle on it. She walked me over to the table and pulled the chair out for me.

"Spence, this is all really too much. Thank you."

"Nothing is too much for you Ash. I love you. I would do anything for you."

We sit and she orders the best wine that they had, I look at her questioningly. "What's so special about tonight, honey?"

"Ash, I know we haven't known each other that long, hell its only been like three months, but I know that I love you more than anything in the world." OH MY GOD! "We have laughed together, we've cried, and you have even continued to embarrass yourself in front of my class. I loved that you opened up to me about your family. I hope that someday soon we can have a family and be the best moms to our little kids. But first, I need to know. Ashley Davies, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"yes" I whisper.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you."

"YES! YES! I will be your wife!"

Spencer POV

Thank God she said yes, I don't know what I would have done if she didn't. Awkward. I pull out the ring and put it on her finger. Perfect fit. We continue to have the best dinner and desert ever. But the real desert is later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! Read and Review Please!**

* * *

The past few weeks have been super crazy, with moving into Ashley's house, graduation, and engagement parties, it has been total chaos.

Last weekend was graduation, and to say it was interesting would be an understatement. Getting my whole family together plus Ashley for the first time could have gone worse, but to say it was good wouldn't be right either. Glen was able to fly home the weekend of my graduation, and my mom agreed to try and be civil. Graduation is Saturday, so Friday night my parents wanted to have a dinner at the house for me. My dad being the great guy he is, told me to invite Ashley of course. He is the only one in my family that knows about the engagement…

So Friday night, I go by Ashley's to get her for dinner, its going to be a casual BBQ, so I told her before hand what to wear, but when she comes to the door she's in jeans and turtle neck.

"Ash, you do realize its May in LA..right?"

"Yes" she says shyly, "But I really want to impress your parents and my usual casual look isn't too parent friendly…"

"Nonsense woman! You have plenty of things that aren't too slutty." I tell her dragging her into the house and running up the stairs to her room.

I go into her closet, and start looking. "Maybe you were right, all you have that isn't work clothes are like belly-shirts…and of course that turtle neck.." I smile at her.

"Ya, ya, laugh up the turtle neck. I'm just trying to make a good impression on your, from what I hear un-impressible mother."

I walk over to the bed where she is sitting and pull her up to a hug. "She will absolutely love you. And if she doesn't, at least my dad will..and Glen will think you're hot, so you have that going for you.."

She leans forward and places a chaste kiss on my lips, and then walks over to her dresser and pulls out a simple grey v-neck and lifts an eyebrow asking for approval. I nod my head and she takes off the turtleneck as I go back into her closet and find a pair of jean shorts. I come back out and find her stuck with her arms over her head trying to get the turtleneck off.

"You ok hun?" I ask laughing

"Shut it, and come help me."

I help her get the shirt off and then hand her the shorts. She slips them on and we walk downstairs about to leave when she runs into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" I yell from the front door

"Just grabbing something" She walks back to the front of the house with a tray of brownies.

"Did you bake these?"

"Maybe"

"You didn't have to do that you know"

"I know, but I really want your family to like me, and who can resist chocolate?"

"One, they will love you, because I do and two, nobody."

"Exactly"

"Alright, well lets go, don't want to make a bad impression now do we?" I say in a mocking tone

"No, we don't." She says matter of factly.

The drive over to my parents' house was uneventful; I held Ashley's hand the entire way on her knee, trying to make it stop bouncing. I could tell she was very nervous, when she really shouldn't be. The only thing that might be a problem is my mom, but she is usually nice to guests. Don't want to make the family name look bad.

We pull into my driveway and walk up to the door. "Do I really have to be here?" She asks me.

"Yes. You're going to be my wife, and you'll have to meet my family sometime. Why not now?"

"Why now?"

"No, no, no. You can't just ask me why to a why question. That wont work now." I say knocking once on the door before just walking in.

"Dad! Mom! We're here!"

My dad comes out of the kitchen, "Hey Girls!" He comes over to me and hugs me and kisses the top of my head. "Hello, you must be the amazing Ashley. Girl who has captured my daughters heart."

"That would be me, nice to meet you Mr. Carlin."

"Mr. Carlin…my dad's here? Call me Arthur. Come on girls, we are eating outside this evening. Your mothers out there setting up."

"Here Mr. Car..Arthur. I made these for tonight." Ashley tells my dad as he goes into the kitchen.

"Thank you Ashley."

"Would you like something to drink hun?" I ask her.

"Yeah, whatever you're having."

I grab two glasses and a bottle of wine out of the fridge, and pour us each a glass. I walk back over to her handing her a glass and taking her other hand in my hand, interlacing our fingers. We walk outside and my mom is out there setting out utensils.

"Hey mom"

"Spencer, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Mom, there is someone I'd like you to meet. Mom, this is Ashley, my fiancé."

"Fiancé?"

"Yes, I asked her to marry me and she agreed..I don't quite know why, but she did."

My mom turns to Ashley and extends a hand, "Nice to meet you Ashley. Welcome to the family."

After that she turns and walks inside.

"Could have been worse." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"That was nice?" She asks

"Unfortunately."

We go and sit by our outdoor fireplace, it's a slightly chilly evening so the fire feels nice. Ashley is sitting in my lap and I have my hands wrapped around her.

"Hey, Brat! Dad said to go inside for a minute"

Glen. Lovely. I lean into Ashley's ear, "That's Glen, sorry for anything that he says." I say getting up leaving her and Glen on the couch. The last thing I hear before going inside is Glens lame attempt at a compliment, "So you're kinda too hot to be dating my sister." Oh boy.

I walk inside and I'm met with loud fighting. Great. I walk into the kitchen and my mom and dad are yelling at each other.

"HEY!" I yell getting their attention. The both stop and look at me.

"Spencer, honey, you know I love you, but why do you insist on bringing this trash back here claiming she's your fiancé?" That would be my mom, you guessed it.

"PAULA!" My dad yells at her.

"What Arthur? You know how I feel about this and still you allow her to parade around, living a sin. How?"

I look at my mom in amazement. She has stooped to a new low, even for her.

"Paula, I will tell you this one time. Our daughter being who she is and loving who she loves is not wrong in any way, shape, or form. You claiming that her committing to a relationship is wrong when you have been having an affair with Ben for God knows how long is wrong. And you know what..I've had enough. I think you should find a hotel to stay at until further notice." Way to go dad!

"Arthur, you don't mean that, do you?"

"Those words are more true than anything I have said in a long while."

"Spence…"

"No mom, you cant just come in here and tell me the woman I love is trash. And for the record, she is the complete opposite. She is a professor at the university, she has a house, and I love her more than anything in the world. When you can see that, then maybe you can be a part of my life again, but until then, goodbye." I say walking back out to the backyard, but am stopped by Glen and Ashley at the back door. I walk into her arms and just let her hold me.

"Arthur, I think we are just going to head home. See you tomorrow." She says leading me out of the house.

"Sounds good Ashley, Good night. See you tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the lack of updates. I have been swamped with life. Between school and this oh so frustrating girl in my life...there just hasn't been time. Thank you for those of you who have continued to read. It really does mean the world! **

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

So after the dinner from hell, Ashley took me home and we went up to our room and just went to bed. It feels nice to say 'our room'. Moving in with Ash was the best move ever; she has welcomed me into her house like I had always lived there. When we got to our room, we both stripped down to nothing, and she just held me through the night. Placing barely there kisses on my shoulder or neck throughout the night.

The next morning I wake up to Ashley still holding me. I lean over and kiss the tip of her nose, which causes her to twitch adorably. That doesn't wake her up so I kiss her cheek. That doesn't work either, just makes her swat at the air. I finally just kiss her lips, and magically she seems perfectly awake.

"Good morning beautiful" she mumbles, her eyes still closed, her voice still full of sleep and husky.

"Hey.." I say sheepishly burring my head back into her neck.

"You ready for your big day?"

"No, I don't want to grow up. That's why I have taken so long in college already.."

Ashley looks at me with a seductive look, she straddles me and kisses my stomach, "But growing up means that you get to marry me" she kisses in between my breasts "have little Ashley's and Spencer's running around" kiss on my neck "and we can really grow up together" she finishes with a kiss on my lips.

"Who says I want to do all those things?" I ask playfully.

She swats at my arm, "Spencer Carlin, don't you dare say that. I want you forever. I want little you's running around. I want little me's running around with the little you's. And when we are 85 sitting on a front porch swing, looking at our little grandkids or great grandkids, I will love you just as much as I do right now."

"I love you too. And I do want all those things, it's just nice to hear it sometimes."

"So, what time do you have to be at the hall today?"

"I have to be there at 2:30, but graduation actually starts at 3. What time do you have to be at the English departments?"

"Noon, Time is going to be tight. Tell your dad to save me a seat?"

"Of course."

"Shower?" She looks at me hopeful

"I could use a little…stress relief…"

After our shower, Ashley had to get ready and leave in a hurry. I had time to lounge around a bit, and really think about what I was going to wear under my gown. I went to my closet and just stood at the door looking at all my clothes. Half of them were still in boxes, but I made sure to hang what was crucial to hang. Ashley had somehow taken all the clothes that she fit into a full walk in closet, and make them all fit on one-half of it. I was impressed to say the least. I finally picked a skirt with a nice V-neck t-shirt. I wanted to be comfortable but still able to look nice when my parents took me out to dinner after.

At 2:15 I headed out the door headed for the auditorium. Today was going to be scary, exciting, and hopefully joyous. I hope my mom shows up, and acts civil today. After last night, it really wouldn't surprise me if she didn't show. Knowing that I have my dad, Glen, and hopefully Ashley, there will be enough. I'm so happy that Glen could come back home for my graduation.

I grab my cap and gown and head out the door.

I make it into the auditorium just in time to be put into alphabetical order; who knew parking was going to be an issue. Guess I should have…why are they letting me graduate again?

Ashley POV

It is 2:20 as I run over from the Basketball arena to the Auditorium that Spencer's graduation is in. When I get to the door, I slow to a brisk walk. Spencer had texted me where her dad and brother were sitting, so I went to find them. I find the section they were in and I hear someone call my name. I look down the row and see Arthur waving me down.

"Hey Arthur, Glen." I greet both of them with a hug.

"Hey" They both say in unison.

"So…no Paula?" I ask unsure if I really wanted an answer. Either way I knew it was going to be uncomfortable; either for me with her being here, or for Spence with her not.

"She is just in the bathroom. She came by the house this morning and apologized." I nod my head in understanding. Arthur pulls me closer to him, "Ashley, dear, give her some time. It is amazing that she is this accepting of her own daughter. It is going to take her some time before she can accept that her baby is going to marry someone, a woman nonetheless."

"I understand, I wish I had a mom that was caring enough to even care about me getting married." I say looking down.

"Hey.." he said raising my chin, "Now you will have a mother that eventually will care, and a father that loves you as long as you love my daughter and treat her well."

Paula chose that moment to walk back to her seat, "Ashley".

"Hi Paula"

This is going to be awkward. As much as Arthur says it will take time, I really just don't believe him. Spencer has told me so many bad things about her mother; I don't think she will ever change.

Just then the music started to play and we saw all the graduates walk in. Spencer was close to the front, thank God for C last names. We hooped and hollered and we saw her on the big screen they had set up, and got some good pictures of her too.

The commencement speaker was dull to say the least. I should have assumed it would though, being the science major graduation. The whole time I was just critiquing his grammar. That's the English teacher in me. Boy what I wouldn't love to have a Biochemical Engineer in me. Mmmm Spencer. Dammit I can't think that way with her parents right next to me. Especially her mother. God…its going to be a long ceremony.

After the ceremony was over, we went outside and stood where her dad told her we were going to be. She came running out a few minutes later and hugged her family. She was very surprised to see her mom there, but she started crying when they hugged. I was the last person she came to hug.

"Hey you" she said shyly.

"Hey, I guess now that you are a graduate of the university, and I am no longer your teacher, I can kiss you in public without worrying, can't I?"

"I don't know, can you?" she said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think I can." I cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was one of the most tender kisses I have had. There was no fear of someone watching us, everyone disappeared and it was just us. Her and I forever.


End file.
